A Molehog's Feelings
by MusicRocks807
Summary: An extremely belated one-shot for Keke Palmer's birthday that I should've posted on the 26th of August. After a regular friendly day out, Louis finds himself in the perfect situation to spill a certain secret...please R&R, but no flames xD


A Molehog's Feelings

**Oh, gosh…this actually sets a new record for my birthday one-shots being late. Like, seriously, this should've been posted by the 26****th**** of October! And it's, what, the 16****th**** of September now?! I actually want to hit myself in the face. Oh well, at least it's done now…nope, still wanna hit myself. And I haven't caught up on R&Ring, or PMing…**_**and **_**I've already got tons of homework! Ah well, I'll shut up now, and say an extremely late happy birthday to Keke Palmer (Peaches) ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age (which, considering how long it takes me to get things done, is probably a good thing)**

"Ow…Peaches, my paws hurt…"

"You've been digging for about two miles, Louis; your paws are gonna hurt!"

Louis the molehog rolled his eyes, wringing his aching paws as he looked up at his best friend, Peaches. She smiled down at him, amused by her adorable little friend. Okay, so a molehog being best friends with a mammoth was pretty…different. But, then again, so was everything in their lives, wasn't it?

"It's not my fault!" protested Louis "I was digging so far because I thought I was gonna die! I thought there was an earthquake!"

Peaches tilted her head to the side. "You thought there was an earthquake?"

"Yeah!" insisted Louis "The ground was shaking and rumbling and I heard loud banging noises that sounded earthquake-y!"

"Louis!" chuckled Peaches "That was just Ethan coming over to chat! Shouldn't you be used to mammoth's footsteps by now? After all, you spend like, all your time with me!"

"True, but that doesn't mean I should be used to footsteps!" Louis gestured to the way she was sat on the tree branch "I mean, you don't exactly _walk_ a lot!"

"Huh…fair enough," she shrugged, before falling backwards off the branch, hanging by her tail just above the ground. After a few seconds, she declared "I'm bored."

"Me too…" whispered Louis distractedly.

In reality, he hadn't thought there was an earthquake at all. He'd known it was Ethan; he just didn't want Peaches talking to that guy. Louis was sure that Ethan would break her heart, if they ever got together…which wasn't happening on his watch. He was just protecting her, he assured himself, there was no other reason…none at all…okay, so there was another reason: he had a crush on Peaches. Like, a big crush. A big, _big _crush. A crush so big it could be hollowed out and used as a container for planet Earth, with room to spare for maybe the moon, or something. She didn't know, though. She'd never know…

"So, what should we do?" asked Peaches, swinging back and forth, her hair flopping around in her face.

Louis just shrugged his little shoulders. "I don't know, you usually decide," he pointed out "I just kinda…go with the flow, I guess."

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of deciding," announced Peaches "You decide. I'll be the one just 'going with the flow', for a change."

"Do I have to?" whined Louis.

Peaches nodded, without even looking. "Yep. C'mon Louis, I come up with something fun to do every day!"

"Exactly!" retorted Louis "You're the fun one! You're the one with the endless supply of crazy ideas!"

"The endless supply has ended, Louis," she informed him "Look, I'll have an idea by tomorrow! I just can't think of anything _today_!"

Louis sighed, giving in. He didn't want to decide in case he picked something boring, stupid, or just plain disappointing. If he did, then maybe Peaches would think he wasn't fun and not want to hang out with him…and that would break his cute little heart. Those adorable brown eyes wouldn't ever have their happy glint again, and he would be permanently depressed. He doubted he'd ever leave his burrow.

"Louis?" the voice of his best friend snapped Louis out of his worrying. She sounded kind of worried, as if she'd asked a few times and got no response.

"Sorry, yeah?" he looked up to find that she was now sprawled on the ground to try and get eye-level with him.

"You okay? I just called your name about five times and you didn't react."

_Five times?_ "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied "Just thinking."

"About…" she prompted.

He sighed again. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I think you're the one who should stop worrying," remarked Peaches, sounding slightly hurt that he hadn't told her what was on his mind.

This was true; weren't best friends supposed to share everything with each-other? No secrets? That's what Peaches thought, at least. Unknown to her, Louis thought so too, but he was just too nervous to reveal his crush to her. Trouble is, she had no idea. She just thought he was keeping something from her, something that, as his best friend, she had a right to know. But she wasn't going to pressure him; that wasn't best-friendly, either. She was just going to silently suffer, in exactly the same way he did with the burden of his secret.

"Alright," Louis finally spoke up, after what seemed like an eternity of silence "Why don't we just go explore? Let something cool come to us for once?"

For a few moments, Peaches just stared at the ground, making Louis's heart thud quicker by the second as the tension increased. Eventually, she lifted her head, looking at Louis through her fringe, a pretty little smile on her face. "That's cheating."

Simultaneously, they both began to giggle and laugh, grinning widely at each-other. As she watched Louis, her green eyes meeting his brown ones, Peaches felt a twinge of something in her heart…was it…no, it couldn't be. She didn't think of Louis that way…did she? Was it possible…no way. It couldn't ever happen. It wouldn't even work, right? A mammoth and a molehog; physically impossible! Right? But, whether it was possible or not, she'd definitely felt that something, whatever it was, in her heart…she couldn't deny that. But she could be very, very confused by it.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

An hour later, Louis was clinging to Peaches' fur, screaming loudly as she swung through the trees, turning a few somersaults when she got the chance.

"Peaches! Stop!" he yelled, squeezing his big eyes shut, so he couldn't see the blurred scenery. He still felt sick, though "I think I'm gonna puke!"

Finally, Peaches stopped, and allowed Louis to clamber down to the ground. "There, you're down. Happy now?" she inquired, brushing her now-messy fringe back out of her eye with her trunk.

"Wait…" breathed Louis, still flat on the ground, looking just a tint greener than usual. Three seconds later, he sat up, seemingly fine "Okay, I'm good."

"Good," she repeated "I thought you were really gonna throw up for a second there."

"So did I," he replied, rubbing his stomach with a paw "Ugh. I don't know how you travel like that, Peach'! If that was me, I'd…actually; I just wouldn't do the whole tree-swinging thing."

Peaches rolled her eyes. "You're such a chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken! I'm a molehog," Louis smirked at his joke.

"Ha-ha," said Peaches dryly "You know what I meant!"

Again, they both laughed. Peaches sat beside Louis on the ground, taking extra-care not to squash her little friend. That had happened before…not a fond memory for either of them. A little while later, the laughter had died down, leaving behind only smiles on their faces.

"So," Peaches sat up straighter, no longer slouching on the dirt "Are we just gonna wait here for an adventure, or are we gonna go find one?"

Louis grinned at her. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I think we should-" quickly, Peaches cut herself off "Hey, it's your turn to pick! Nice try, though."

"Thanks…" mumbled Louis "Okay; let's just go find something cool. I don't think I'll be able to stand sitting here all day."

Peaches heaved a sigh of relief. "Phew. I wasn't going to say anything, but I'd have died of boredom if we were just gonna sit around this place."

"Alright, let's go!" Louis beamed.

"Okay, race ya!" declared Peaches, jumping up into the tree closest to her and swinging off. As he watched her leave, Louis high-fived himself.

"Yes!" he whispered "Well done, me."

Ignoring the dull, reignited pain in his paws, Louis tore a chunk of earth away, leaving a hole in the ground which he clambered into, before tunnelling after his lov- uh, best friend. Yeah. That's what she was. That's all she was.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Victory!" exclaimed Peaches, landing calmly on a thick branch protruding from a tree "I win, again. Jeez, Louis, it's like you weren't even trying."

He emerged from the ground, shaking clumps of dried mud from his fur. "Yeah, yeah, you're the best," he conceded, before taking a look around "Hey, where are we?"

The duo had ended up inside a wide clearing, bordered entirely by tall, blossoming trees. In the centre was a flowing waterfall, glittering with white foam and littered with glinting silver rocks that stuck out pointedly from underneath the rushing water. The plunge pool was located at the edge of a sparkling lake, dotted with lily pads and surrounded by all kinds of riverbank plants. Four large, slippery rocks formed a kind of path across the diameter of the lake, and a multitude of colourful butterflies fluttered around in the air, stirring up the sweet fragrance of the flowers that bloomed in the soft, green grass. The blue sky was clear and cloudless above the clearing, but fluffy white shapes could still be seen in the nearby area, drifting freely, but never directly above. The sun's light filtered down upon the perfection, but the glaring star couldn't be seen clearly, therefore could not hurt or harm their eyes if they looked up. In short, it was beautiful.

"Oh, wow…" gasped Peaches, in awe "This place is…amazing!"

"Yeah…" agreed Louis, dreamily. He wasn't so much looking at the dazzling scenery; he was observing how the gentle sunlight illuminated Peaches' figure as she moved slowly towards the paradise.

"Louis, come on!" she called over her shoulder, so he followed after her.

Occasionally, he brushed against a pastel-coloured flower, or tripped over a Valentines heart-shaped rock – red and pink in colour, of course! – but it didn't bother him. Instead of a shot of pain or irritation, he gained a feeling of soft, pure happiness, as if the clearing itself had magical capabilities and was hypnotising them into a serene state. At this point, Louis wouldn't care if it did, and the way things were looking, neither would Peaches. The warm, fuzzy, thrilling feeling he got in his stomach was the same one he felt when he saw that specific smile cross Peaches' face, or that eager twinkle in her lime green eyes; it was strange, yet pleasant. Enjoyable, yet confusing.

"How is this even possible?" questioned Louis, his eyes wide in amazement.

"I have no idea," admitted Peaches "But I say we make the most of it!"

Personally, Peaches felt happier and more content than she could ever remember feeling in her life. She didn't feel this way when she was with her herd, with her friends…with Ethan. It saddened her, but it was true. This very clearing made her feel more comforted and loved than Ethan ever had done, no argument. She just didn't understand why.

As she was thinking, Peaches noticed a dandelion seed flit past her face, before falling down to Louis, who didn't see it. It hit him right in the face, causing him to sneeze and wave his paws around in an adorable fashion. She felt her heart warm up considerably, which was even _more_ confusing! Why did she keep getting that feeling in her heart when she looked at Louis? Ethan didn't give her that, either, though. But she didn't feel that way about Louis! He was just her best friend, nothing more, nothing less! What was wrong with her heart? Why did it keep producing that kind, fuzzy feeling inside of her? And why did she…like it? Because she did. She liked it. It was…nice. Something else to add to the mix of confusion. Great.

"Hey, Peach, look at this!" cried Louis, sounding excited. She hurried over, and gasped at what she saw.

A bird. A cute, baby bird. It was all alone, sat inside a large, budding flower that Peaches didn't recognise. Soft blue feathers that looked more like clumps of fluff and fur covered its little body and it's sharp-angled wings, not yet up to flying but definitely noticeable and well-shaped. It's pointy yellow beak had something of a frightened smile on it, and it's petite little round eyes, showing fear. Of course it was scared; the poor thing was so small even Louis towered over it sufficiently.

"Oh, Louis…" sighed Peaches "It's adorable! We have to help it!"

"Her," corrected Louis "I think it's a girl."

"Why?" inquired Peaches, tilting her head to the side as she observed the baby "Actually, I see your point. Why do you think she's here all alone?"

"Maybe she tried to fly but fell?" suggested Louis, gently lifting one of her wings and examining for damage. There was none, but her stubby feathers were a little ruffled and specked with small bits of pollen "That can happen when you take a big chance. It's a scary thought, to be honest."

"How would you know?" pondered Peaches. What was Louis referring to? Previous experience? But he didn't _have_ any previous experience…right? Oh, why was everything so confusing today?!

"I just do," was the non-satisfying reply she received. Having nothing to say, Peaches kept her mouth shut. She found tears pricking her lime eyes as she watched the miniature bird twitch and wriggle inside the flower, trying to escape the situation she had got herself caught up in due to her own failure.

Without making a conscious choice to do so, Peaches flicked her gaze over to Louis, who was tipping the stalk of the plant towards him, trying to rescue the bird, by the looks of things. She felt the urge to help him, but strangely enough felt as if she was glued to the spot, unable to do anything other than watch Louis. He was no different than usual, still an average molehog of little height and timid nature, but she was seeing him differently.

Instead of seeing him as short and fragile, she saw him as cute and lovable. Kind and intelligent instead of uncool and nerdy. And, although she still refused to admit her feelings, it was nice to see him in this flattering way. To make the best of him, not the worst, as Ethan and the others had secretly brainwashed her into doing over time. It was as if a veil of mist had been lifted from her eyes, and she could see clearly again. Or, a veil had been placed over her eyes, and fuzzed everything up. She couldn't decide.

"There, there, little girl," soothed Louis, tipping the pollen-matted baby bird into his arms "At least, I _think_ you're a girl…I could be wrong. If I am, I'm sorry, sir…"

_Aww…_thought Peaches, _I have to admit, that was pretty cute…what are you saying, Peaches? Well, thinking anyway. Besides, you love Ethan, not Louis! Anybody would look cute with a baby bird in their paws! You're losing your mind, girl. You really are. I mean, you're arguing with yourself. That's a sign of crazy. Man, Steffie and that were right, you are nuts. Wait a second…_her eyes widened, _I don't think a real friend would make fun of me like that….Louis sure doesn't. Okay, maybe that feeling isn't as crazy as I thought it was…_

"Aww..." she heard Louis coo "Who's a cute little bird? Who's a cute little bird?"

Peaches giggled. "Glad you're keeping up the whole 'hero' thing, Lou'."

"I'd rather be known as a nice guy than a cool jerk," replied Louis, shrugging "Besides, it isn't my fault this little guy – or girl, still undecided – is so darn adorable!"

"True," Peaches agreed, gently stroking the tiny bird with the tip of her trunk "You're lucky; you're actually small enough to cuddle it. I'm way too big. If I tried to hug it, I'd kill it. I wish I wasn't so huge and fat and-"

"Peaches," Louis interrupted her "You aren't fat, and you aren't too big. Why would you even say something like that? Even _think _it?!"

"Well, Steffie and the girls said-"

"Steffie and the girls," spat Louis in disgust "Are a bunch of jealous losers who only want to make you feel bad because they know you're about 900% better than them in every single way. They know you're pretty, smart, kind, happy with your family…you're wonderful, Peaches, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise," it suddenly occurred to Louis that he had actually spoken the whole rant out loud, and his entire face went red beneath his fur "Uh, I- um…."

Eyes watering slightly, Peaches smiled weakly at him. "You really mean all that?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do," Louis managed to smile back. In that instant, with the cute baby bird in his paws and Peaches smiling at him with a look in her eyes that said 'I-want-you-to-comfort-me-I'm-feeling-sad', he got a sudden burst of courage randomly. Deciding to act on the moment, he opened his mouth and let the words pour out "Peaches, that's what I've always thought of you. From the moment we met, even. That's why I had the nerve to actually talk to you that day, because I could tell immediately that you were a kind, sweet person. It's the reason I became friends with you, it's the reason I…" he took a deep breath, before looking into her eyes "It's the reason I love you."

"Wait…" Peaches shook her head, not sure she had heard him right "Could you repeat that last bit again? The last sentence?"

"It's… the reason I love you."

_OMG, _she thought, _I did hear him right! He actually said it! He said that he loves me! Well, kinda, but still! What do I do? What do I do? Oh, right: say it back, stupid!_

"Oh, Louis…" she sighed, staring into his brown eyes "I love you, too!"

_Should I have said that? Did I mean that? _Peaches felt a smile form on her face. _Yeah, I meant it._

"W-What? R-Really?" stammered Louis "You do?"

Peaches just nodded in response. For a moment, Peaches and Louis shared a loving glance, before the little bluebird in Louis's paws lifted into the air, flapping its wings gracefully as it glided upwards into the sky, joining a group of other bluebirds that were circling in the air.

"Look Peach, it found its home!" announced Louis, pointing up at the flying bird.

"Yeah…" she picked him up in her trunk "We probably better get back to _our_ homes, y'know."

"I know…" Louis trailed off "Hey, are you and me, like…"

"Together?" finished Peaches "I don't know…do you want to be?"

"Uh…" not really wanting to admit that it had been his dream for a long time, Louis looked down, shrugging slightly "If you do, then I-I'd be fine…with it…"

Peaches smirked. "Okay then, I guess we are."

"That's good," said Louis softly, rubbing the back of his neck with a paw "But, uhm, your Dad isn't gonna…_pound_ me or anything, is he?"

"No!" laughed Peaches "You'll be fine, Louis!"

"Phew," breathed Louis "That's a relief."

As she held Louis up in her trunk, Peaches smiled lovingly. _This is officially the best thing that has ever happened to me. Like, ever. _She couldn't believe how things had ended up this way. This morning, she had left with her best friend. Now, she was going back with a new…boyfriend. And for some reason…she liked the sound of that.

**I'm not fully satisfied with this, but it's already totally late so I figured I might as well just get it done. I hate taking that attitude with stories, but oh well. Anyway, here are some apologies for everyone:**

**I'm so, so sorry I haven't been on in like, months, and that even though I have been on today I haven't been reading or reviewing or PMing or doing anything I should be doing, it's just that everything is a lot more hectic in my life right now and until I kinda get used to things…I won't be able to come on anywhere near as much as I used to. But, I have started work on the ASC sequel, among other things, so I just really want you guys to know that I haven't forgotten…and that I'm not like, dead or anything, obviously.**

**So, thank you for putting up with me…unless of course you're shouting and swearing at the screen right now, in which case fair enough, I totally deserve it. Hopefully, I'll be back on as usual soon.**

**~MusicRocks807 xxx**


End file.
